This invention pertains to computers and other information processing systems and, more particularly, to such a system for receiving one or more stackable and removable modules, wherein each module includes an integrated mechanism that both latches the module""s cover to its base and also attaches the module to a computer.
The invention described below provides for a modular computer or other electrical equipment chassis in which a single mechanism is used to both hold the module base and cover together, as well as to secure the module in the chassis such that the module""s connectors are locked to the mating connectors of the chassis. In addition, this mechanism inhibits the separation of the module base and cover when the module is properly installed in the chassis. This mechanism requires no tools to remove the module from the chassis, nor are any tools required to separate the module""s base from its cover once the module has been removed from the chassis.
Briefly, the invention is a modular electrical system including a chassis for receiving a plurality of stackable modules. The chassis includes a cam lobe engaging mechanism having a lip for engaging a cam shaft lobe, and a first chassis connector coupled to chassis electronic components. A first module includes a first module connector coupled to first module electronic components and a first module lever and cam assembly. The first module lever and cam assembly includes a lever arm attached to a cam shaft having a first lobe. The first module lever and cam assembly is rotatable between first and second positions. The first module is inserted into the chassis such that the first lobe of the first module is adjacent the lip of the cam lobe engaging mechanism when the first module lever and cam assembly is in the first position. The first lobe of the first module engages the lip of the cam lobe engaging mechanism at a first location when the first module lever and cam assembly is moved to the second position, such that the first module connector is moved into engagement with the first chassis connector when the first module lever and cam assembly is in the second position.